The Walking Jaegers
by Gipsydanger04
Summary: its another crossover guys yap I'm guessing my third one? Meh anyways. There will be jaegers in this and Red Versus Blue and I'm not good at summaries so get to reading before I throw Grif at you.
1. Chapter 1

Rick looked around at his team.

" Okay everybody we need to find food and baby formula."

" Got it I'll go get the formula be right back." Daryl said running and getting on his bike ( As in Bike I mean motor cycle sorry Daryl fans.)

" I'm coming too." Maggy said Glenn did not argue he knew that Daryl would take good care of her.

" Okay the rest of you split up into groups and scavenge Beth Sasha stay here with Judith and Carl."

" Got it." They said in unison. Rick nodded

" The rest of you with me." And with that Rick started to walk into the forest. The rest followed him because they knew that was their best bet of survival.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Blood Gulch_**

Church was on top of the base and brought out his sniper rifle he looked at the reds they were building some kind of robot.

" What are they doing?" Tucker asked.

" They're building some kind of robot."

" Really?"

" Yes." There was a silence. Then Tucker looked up.

" What are they doing now?" Church sighed.

" Still building a robot. You asked me that five minutes ago. And they're still building a robot so five minutes from now what are they going to be doing?"

" Still building-"

" A robot." Church finished nodding. " I'm done with this." He walked back to base to find Caboose and Missouri sitting around a table coloring with Wash nowhere to be found he sighed. " Missouri."

" Yes Church?" She asked continuing to color

" Where's wash." He asked looking over her shoulder to see what she was drawing

" He's asleep right now." She answered continuing to color her emblem. Church smiled he remembered the ordeal with the shatter dome. He kind of missed his Jaeger self

" Okay hey that's nice by the way Missouri." Missouri blushed

" Awwe thanks Church." Church blushed slightly.

" CHURCH HOW DO YOU LIKE MINE!" Caboose beamed Churches jaw dropped. To the floor. Within a matter of seconds. It. Was. A. Masterpiece Church studied his work it was a picture of Shotgun Bravo With a machine gun and her leg propped up on a rock. Wash walked in and his jaw dropped. To the floor. Within a matter of seconds. He was amazed to what he saw the Mech was really attractive the way she stood.

" You Know how long I had to stand in the ocean yesterday? That took him forever to finish! But it was worth it!" She said standing up from the table. " Now if you'll excuse me I have a date with my sister." Wash and Church looked in the direction she went in then back at Caboose and picked their jaws up from the floor.

" How did you get her to pose like that?" Church asked still looking at the picture.

" I just asked." Caboose simply answered.

" Every time I asked she said no." Church said looking at him side ways.

" Umm Church you never really did ask her, you'd walk into the room stare at her, open you mouth, blush, and walk out." Wash corrected

" Hm. Good point." Church said as Tucker entered the room/base.

" Bow chicka bow wow." Tucker said looking at the Mech. Wash rolled his eyes and turned into a half jaeger.

" You wanna see who can get to the shatter dome first?" Wash asked smiling

" You're on." Church said smiling back

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the shatter dome_**

" Hey Gipsy." Missouri said arriving through the jaeger doors. Gipsy tackled her.

" I missed you so much!" Gipsy exclaimed.

" I've only been gone 12 hours Gipsy." Missouri looked at her sister with a questionable look.

" Well it seemed like forever." Gipsy said getting off her and crossing her arms.

" Well its nice to see you to sis!" Missouri beamed.

" You ready to have some fun?" Gipsy asked smirking.

" Oh yeah." Missouri smiled and ran with her sister into the training room for jaegers. And that's when two particular jaegers ran in. Everybody scrambled to get out of their way they ran into the training room and started to have a friendly competition. Missouri looked over from her and Gipsy's training and watched the men they giggled and sat down watching the two men wrestle. Church got the upper hand at once then Wash turned out to be the dominate Missouri held out a hand to Gipsy she put 50 dollars in her hand.

" Huuh I am not good at bets." Gipsy giggled. The other men walked over to them.

" Hi guys didn't know you'd be here"

" Well here we are so how did caboose get you to stand like that?" Wash asked crossing his arms

" He asked and I complied." Missouri simply answered

" Okay where did you get the big machine gun?" Church asked eyeing her with his visor

" Oh you mean this gun?" She asked pulling a giant gun out of nowhere. The men starred in awe they looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world she blushed and put the gun away" I made it."

" Woah." They both said.

" Well I have to go home Gipsy I'll see ya later." Missouri said hugging her sister goodbye. " And tell Raleigh and the others I said hi and to meet me tomorrow at the jaeger doors."

" Will do sister." Missouri smiled at her remark hugged her goodbye and walked with the other men in jaeger form. They waved good bye and the sky became dark with the stars twinkling she looked up visor filled with wonder. The men looked at the night sky as well they saw the base and turned half way when they saw their team mates waving at them. She smiled then turned into human there was a light then darkness. Missouri woke up with her team in a forest of some kind? She looked around and saw a person.

" Hello um do you know where we are?" The person started to walk towards her. " Um sir? Are you okay?" She asked turning half way the person was stumbling and was moaning and growling " S-sir." The person reached his arms out and tried to grab her. Then she realized it wasn't a person, it was something else, she screamed and her swords came out and into his head, blood sprayed on her face and clothes. " WASH GUYS WAKE UP."

" Huh what is it Shot?" Wash asked

" This man just tried to eat me Wash."

" Wait what."

* * *

Watch out zombies the jaegers are heah! To kick your arses! haha DIE ZOMBIES! * ahem* I'll see ya guys and girls next chapter. GIPSY DANGER! OR MISSOURI! I HAVE A LOT OF NICKNAMES! SO CALL ME ONE! AWAY! To help Rick And Daryl kick some zombie arse!

Daryl: Hurry up.

Me: Geez Daryl you cant leave our readers without a proper good bye.

Daryl: * Sighs* Fine. Bye * stabs zombie in head* Is that good enough?

Me: Yeah!

Rick: Before she even says it bye.

Me: You know me so well Rick!

Daryl: * Growls*


	2. Chapter 2

Wash looked confused.

" What do you mean 'eat' You?" he asked sitting up his eyes widened. " Where are we?"

" Oh my god. WHERE'S GIPSY AND STRIKER OH MY GOSH I HOPE THEY'RE OKAY!" Missouri started to freak out. " WHAT ABOUT THE RED TEAM!?" Wash looked at her with the please calm down look and Missouri took a deep breath and sat down in front of Washington. She looked at the other men and made sure nothing's around and went through her data log for man eating people. They were called cannibals it showed a picture and it didn't match the description of this one, she looked and the man again, it had an eyeball missing and an arm gone, she looked under his jaw where she had stabbed him, she looked at the bite on his neck exposing veins and black blood, she tilted her head and looked at the blood closer, she went through her data log and looked up black blood she didn't find anything on it she looked through some files and froze. Wash looked over at her.

" What's wrong Shotgun?" Wash asked. Missouri sat up straighter and looked at him with fear in her eyes, the fear he saw when Slattern took her. He began to worry and looked at her and got closer. " Are you okay Maze?" She looked at him petrified.

" There man eating zombies." Missouri looked more scared than ever her once brown skin was now a pale tumbleweed brown. " My sister is human." She said carefully. Wash looked at her.

" We have conn. pods lets contact them."

* * *

 ** _The Reds_**

Grif looked around he was in some type of swamp.

' _Tundra.'_ He heard Missouri's voice.

' _Yes shotgun.'_

 _' Do you know where we_ are?' Grif looked around

 _' No idea.'_

 _' Is the rest of your team accounted for?'_ Grif looked around at his team.

 _' All are accounted for.'_ He answered

 _' Well we need to find a way to find each other I'm sending coordinates now, and be careful remember the zombie movies we watch together?"_

 _' Yeah but what does that have to do with this?'_

 _' Because we're basically in a zombie infested world. Make as little noise as possible and don't get surrounded. And remember always stab them in the head nowhere else.'_

 _' Heading your way now and also sending coordinates to our place so we can meet some where in the middle.'_

 _' Got it Shotgun Bravo over and out.'_ Grif looked at his team and sent them coordinates too. He woke them up and started the walk.

* * *

 _ **The Blues**_

" I contacted Grif he's on his way we have his coordinates and he has ours and we're meeting in the middle." She said sending Wash the coordinates.

" We need to get the others up." Wash said.

" You do that I need to make one more call."

" Got it Maze." Wash walked over to the other men and started to wake them up Missouri continued to sit and wait.

* * *

 ** _The Jaegers_**

 _' Gipsy.'_ Gipsy looked around she just woke up from a bright light she was also in a forest. _' Gipsy.'_

 _' Sh-Shotgun?'_

 _' Yes Gips are all team mates accounted for?'_

 _' Shotgun I want to go home.'_

 _' I know Gipsy, I do too but I need to know if everybody's accounted for so I can help us get home.'_ Gipsy looked around

 _' Yes everybody's accounted for even piolets.'_

 _' What they were sent here too?!'_

 _' I guess.'_

 _' Gipsy listen to me, you have to move now, you will see me in a few, you have to start walking now.'_

 _' Why what's going on?'_

 _' Its the zombie apocalypse Gipsy, I need you wake everybody up and get to moving I'm sending you coordinates now. And make as little noise as possible, please don't get yourself killed Gips. Don't let your guard down this is what we train for. This is what we trained little for but follow the protocol.'_

 _' Got it Maze.'_

 _' Good, I look forward to seeing you tonight, report every hour or so or when needed.'_

 _' Affirmative.'_

 _' Good Shotgun Bravo over and out.'_ She looked at everybody and woke them up

" Get up guys." She said blaring something over their conn. pods. They startled awake which startled the piolets awake they started to freak out. " SHHHHHHHH!' they all looked at her. " We are in a zombie apocalypse and I'm sending all jaegers coordinates. Piolets follow jaegers and stay close and make as little noise as possible keep your eyes and ears open and follow me." They all nodded and followed.

* * *

 ** _The Walking Dead_**

Everybody was settling down after a long day of searching they had managed to find baby food and food for them. Daryl came back with 6 squirrels and a deer. They started cooking the deer and squirrels while also opining two cans of baked beans. Beth smiled at Judith reaching for her Carl gladly took and fed the baby she fell asleep after the feeding. Everyone stayed silent through the meal only to listen if there was anything walking or rustling the bushes. They had finished their meal and went to sleep having one person stay up to watch. Rick had volunteered to have the first shift they didn't argue with their leader. They nodded and went inside the house they had found and cleared. Rick looked around the moon was full, and it lit up the ground he smiled slightly and targeted the zombie ahead, his sniper rifle was silenced to not attract anything, he brought it up to his face and held his breath to get a steady shot. He aimed for its head and shot, it fell dead. Rick looks through his sight again and saw four people walking about 20 yards away, he tilted his head and watched as they disappeared into the darkness Rick did his famous head tilt then shook it off he must have imagined them.

* * *

Hey my lovelies sorry for the short chapter but my next chapter is filled with events and stuff so I advise that you don't mess with me about it because Daryl is standing right next to me and I don't think he's very happy.

Daryl: I'm perfectly fine.

Me: Are you sure.

Daryl smiles a scary smile. I hide behind the couch.

Daryl: Just. Fine.

Me: * Quivers in fear* No he's really not he dose that smile when he's really mad at somebody and every time he smiles like that I hide somewhere. shhh come hide with me.

Daryl: Come out Banana.

Me: Ruh ro he called me Banana uhh y-yes Daryl? * Comes out from couch*

Daryl: What is with all these fan girls?

Me: O.o uuuhhhhhh

Daryl hugs me.

Me: Stop you're gonna get assassins sent to our house by the Daryl fans.

Daryl: I love my fans but sometimes I NEED MY PRIVACY!

Me: *Grabs (Y/N) and hides behind couch* If you're a Daryl fan sorry Daryl doesn't really want to talk he's angry until next chapter see ya now go before he finds you

(Y/N): What?

Me: * sighs* Just go to the next chapter and let Dixon calm down. See you next chapter my lovelies.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Okay I think Daryl is calmed down.

Daryl: * Stares at me.*

Me: Daryl? Are you still mad?

Daryl: No

Me: Why are you staring at me?

Daryl: Because I can

Me: Well can you stop starring long enough to talk to the reader?

Daryl: ... No

Me: Plllllleeeeaaaaassssssseeeeee? For me? * Activates wide eyes*

Daryl: * Smiles* Fine. what do you want from me money?

(Y/N): Your cross bow

Daryl: ... * Hides his cross bow and glares at you.*

(Y/N): Just kidding! I want your love.

Me: O.o

Daryl: * Blushes*

Me: Carol has already asked him that and he said no.

Daryl: * Was gone by the C in Carol.*

Me: * Looks in the direction he went in.* Great now you scared him off * You shrug.* He'll be back though.

(Y/N): GOOD cause I wanna flirt with him.

Me: Daryl... he... well ain't the flirting type if he isn't flirting with you there **is** no flirting.

(Y/N): What's that sposed to mean?

Me: That means if you try to flirt with him and he dosent flirt with you he walks away that's all there is too it.

(Y/N): How do you know that.

Me: I've seen Carol do it thousands of times.

(Y/N): Well I suppose you're right lets get to the story.

Me: Good idea but instead of just me being in the story you get to be in the story too (Y/N)!

(Y/N): YAY!

* * *

 ** _The reds_**

The reds have been walking for two hours they presumed another three hours and they would be at the destination or at least they hoped they would meet in the middle the reds have not walked into any zombies yet they were following protocol like always they were silent walking through the dark woods they had come to a clearing and saw a gleam of the scope of a sniper rifle they walked faster despite how tired they were Grif placed a marker on his map where he had saw the house and continued to move.

 _' Shotgun Bravo come in.'_

 _' Shotgun Bravo status.'_

 _' We just went by a house there was survivors I'm sending coordinates now.'_

 _' How do you know for sure Fiat?'_

 _' We saw a gleam from a sniper rifle in the moon light.'_

 _' Hm well we'll go back after we meet up okay?'_ Grif nodded

 _' Affirmative.'_

 _' Good status report in an hour.'_

 _' Got it.'_

 _' Good if you need anything before then than contact me. Affirmative?'_

 _' Affirmative.'_ Grif said nodding.

 _' Stay quiet and stay safe.'_

 _' You too Gunny.'_

 _' Affirmative Shotgun Bravo over and out.'_ Griff sighed as she signed off he continued to walk looking back at his team who was looking tired Grif was feeling sorry for them and contacted Missouri again.

 _' Shotgun Bravo come in.'_

 _' Shotgun Bravo.'_

 _' Permission to rest.'_

 _' Permission granted stay sharp.'_

 _' Affirmative Gunny.'_

 _' Continue in five.'_

 _' Yes ma'am.'_

 _' Shotgun Bravo over and out.'_ Grif looked at his team

" Five minute rest." He said the men sat down exhausted, Grif sat down with his back on a near by tree his legs tingled from walking so far and so long, he felt like his legs would fall off and find a different owner that didn't push them so hard, he was interrupted from his thoughts by a moaning noise.

 _' Contact'_ Sarge said over his conn. pod looking towards the moaning noise. Griff immediately sprang into action the zombie threw its arms at him Grif flipped over it and stabbed it through its head. Grif took the swords out of its head and tried to get the blood off by swishing them around in the air he sighed and retracted them. He sat down by the tree he had sat by before and slouched a little. Looking at his team mates he kept his motion sensors on and stayed sharp, because he didn't know really how to keep zombies away. He sighed and waited for five minutes to pass it had only been one loooonnnggg minute.

* * *

 ** _The Blues_**

" My Feet hurt." Caboose complained. Church looked at him.

" Stop complaining and keep walking." He said very annoyed. Missouri looked back at the men and smiled slightly.

" You guys want a break."

" Yes please kind lady Maze."

" Done five minute break to do what ever. That involves relaxing." She said looking at Wash and Church. They shrugged and all the men sat next to or in front of Missouri she smiled as they hugged her. She opened one eye and peeked at Tucker.

" Tucker hands off."

" Oh yeah ahem heh heh sorry." Tucker said nervously. Missouri closed her eyes and enjoyed the rest of the hug. She heard a stick crack followed by some moans she looked up to see they were surrounded by zombies. Missouri was struck with fear she looked around and completely panicked and started transforming her AI popped up

" Missouri it seems that you are frightened about what?" Clair asked as she looked around. She saw the incoming zombies and made a shield big enough to cover all of them.

" Thanks Clair." Missouri said relieved.

" Saved by the AI." Wash sighed.

" AHHH Scary lady!" Caboose called hugging Missouri. Missouri looked at the lady with her eyeball out of its socket and its face ripped off Missouri tilted her head.

" Stay close to me guys, we need to get on the outside of this, then take them out its night so be careful guys." They nodded and stayed close to her they walked for a little less than three minutes before they were on the outside.

" I... Cant hold it much longer." Clair said scared for their lives.

" Clair we're on the outside you can stop now." Clair sighed and the shield went away. " Thanks Clair I haven't seen you in a while."

" I've been in a hibernation like state." Clair said smiling. " Nice to see you too Agent Missouri." Missouri nodded and looked at the zombies coming at them.

" Enemies inbound." Missouri said turning half way the men looked at her and smiled then turning half way. Missouri nodded at them then back flipped and the men went to different sides. She bent her knee at a 90 degree angle and pushed off with her swords out cutting most of their heads off the men came from the sides cutting off their heads also. Missouri stopped at the end of the horrid and watched as their bodies fall limp on the ground she walked over to the men and turned into a human.

" I think break time is over." Wash said looking at the dead bodies.

" I agree keep moving." Missouri said as the rest of the men followed.

* * *

 ** _The Jaegers_**

" Striker stop complaining."

" BUT MY FEET HURT GIPS!" Striker whined Gipsy rolled her eyes.

" Fine I'll ask Shotgun if we can rest for a few GAWD!" Gipsy said crossing her arms. " But until I give the word keep moving." She said annoyed.

 _' Shotgun Bravo can you read me?.'_

 _' Shotgun Bravo I read you loud and clear Gips. Status.'_

 _' We need to rest.'_

 _' Affirmative five minute break stay sharp and safe keep an eye on Raleigh, Mako, Jasmine, and Yancy I cant afford to lose them neither can Wash.'_ Gipsy nodded.

 _' Got it.'_

 _' Status report in an hour.'_

 _' Affirmative.'_

 _' I love you sis.'_

 _' Love you too Maze.'_

 _' Stay safe please.'_

 _' Man, instead of being the younger sister you sound like me.'_ Gipsy said playfully. Missouri laughed at her remark.

 _' I just don't want nothing happening to you or anybody else.'_

 _' I know we'll be fine.'_

 _' Affirmative. Shotgun Bravo over and out.'_ Gipsy looked at her fellow Jaegers and piolets.

" Five minute break, Then we move out." The group sat down immediately and started resting she sat down alone in the moonlight she stared at the stars and wondered how they were going to make it without EL to resurrect them she shuddered looked down and sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _ **Ricks Group.**_

Rick went inside thinking that he was seeing thing it was pretty late. He walked to his room and plopped down on his bed why was he seeing these illusions? He knew the difference between a human and a walker, They were humans he could tell by the way they walked and the way they picked up the pace. He just hoped that they weren't hostile he sighed and closed his eyes as someone else took watch. His thoughts drifted away and he snored. Carol snickered at Daryl she was always a creep watching him sleep laughing when he'd scream. GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU CRAZY B! ahem. Daryl screamed about Beth and Carol laughed hysterically as if she was watching a movie. Maggie walked in and glared at her.

" What are you doing in Daryl's room?"

" Uhhhh."

" Yeah, that's what I thought now out!" She said pointing a finger.

" Make me."

" Okay." Maggie walked up to carol and pulled her hair until she was out of the room. " You're the reason Daryl has nightmares, No wonder he said that he hears laughing in his dreams. That's cruel Carol go to your room before I wake up rick and you know how he feels about being woke up about something stupid like this." Carols eyes widened and she ran Maggie smirked and closed Daryl's door she knew that nobody messed with Rick and his sleep unless its important. In fact its quite scary seeing Rick mad like that, everybody evacuated the room and left to their own. Maggie looked back at Daryl's door and nodded, that should do now Daryl might not have as many night mares. Maggie sighed and went to her room and laid back down next to Glen who wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled into her neck. She smiled and fell asleep without the screams of Daryl to wake her so she dreamed.

* * *

 _ **The Blues**_

" We're almost there guys only 5 more minutes okay."

" I don't think I can take two." Church said collapsing the group ran over to Church they heard sticks cracking. Missouri sprang to her feet and turned half way and looked around frantically for anything then out of the bushes came the red team, she sighed and retracted her swords they heard some more sticks crack and turned around to see the jaegers. Missouri ran to her piolets and hugged them so did Wash and the others saying things like ' I'm so glad you're alive/okay.' and ' Don't do that again' and a little bit of this ' I love you momma and papa.' Missouri nuzzled into her piolets and sobbed softly Raleigh rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, Mako rubbed her back and whispered soothing words in her ear. Missouri calmed down a bit and looked at the huge group.

" We need to rest its been a long night." She said looking at Fiat. " But first Fiat tundra has an announcement to make." Grif nodded and stepped forward.

" Um Hi." Everyone laughed softly. " Um my announcement is about something I found."

" Well, get on with it!" Raleigh Shouted playfully. Everybody laughed again.

" Uhh well on the way here about a mile back, is a house and I believe there are survivors an-" everybody's faces went from laughing to confused ( except for Wash And Missouri)

" Wait how do you know for sure?" Mako asked.

" I saw a gleam of a sniper rifle."

" Well I guess we all can agree, that we need to check it out tomorrow after a good nights rest. What do ya guys say?" Everybody nodded. Missouri smiled a big goofy grin and looked at everybody they all collapsed and fell asleep except for her and Wash. They looked around then at each other and smiled digging a trench around them so they would wake up the next morning, she looked at Wash as he drew closer to her, she smiled as he pulled her into a strong embrace. She realized that he was smiling and nuzzled into his neck she started to cry for some reason Wash looked at her with a worried expression.

" Are you okay?" He asked looking in her eyes

" Yes I'm fine." She said nuzzling again. He couldn't help but hug her tighter.

" How about we get some rest."

" I'd love that." She said as Wash pulled her to a spot and laid down wrapping his hands around her waist, she turned and looked at him. " You think there really are survivors?"

" Why do you ask?"

" I was just wondering."

" Well... Truthfully I don't know."

" Do you think... that we'll be trapped here forever?"

" That's a possibility." She nuzzled in his chest her eyes getting heavy.

" Promise me." She said suddenly.

" Promise you what?" he asked confused at the sudden remark

" Promise me that you wont die on us." Wash looked at her with wide eyes that sparkled in the moon light.

" I promise." Missouri started to drift to sleep.

" I love you Wash." Wash held her tighter.

" I Love you too." Missouri fell asleep at the word too. But there was somebody in a tree that looked at the group questionably, She smiled and decided to stay in the tree for the night just in case this group was hostile cant trust people nowadays.

* * *

Me: YES DARYL'S BACK! * Runs over and hugs him*

Daryl: Hello, Sunshine.

Me: Don't care Carol.

Carol: WHAT!? YOU DIDNT EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY!

Me: Maybe something like Hi I'm Carol the crazy B that likes to watch people have nightmares.

* Daryl gives fist pump.*

Carol: No. You know what never mind. I will kill you A-

Me: What was that?

Carol: NOTHING!

Me: That's what I thought.

* Daryl snickers.*

Me: So Who do ya think is in the tree? If you're male then I'm sorry just pretend the word she is he please and if you're a boy then don't mind the top please. See ya next chapter my lovelies!

Daryl: Before she even ask me Good Bye my friends readers.

Me: Awe Daryl you know me so well.

Daryl: I do don't I?

Me: Don't DARYL! * Laughs as I get tickled*

Daryl: Don't what?

Me: St- STOP! D-DARYL!

Daryl: Okay fine.

Me: * Tries to catch breath* See you guys and girls later.


	4. Chapter 4: Introducing You! (Girl)

Hey sorry guys the next chapter will be for you okay? Okay! so this is for the ladies and hope you enjoy the next chapter will be out soon hopefully!

* * *

You looked down from the tree at the sleeping group and tilted your head, You saw somebody get up and look around to realize it was day time, you saw her look over to the person next to her.

" Wash wake up." Apparently the one next to her was called Wash.

" Hmm?"

" We need to go to that house Fiat was talking about."

" Okay sweetie." Said the one called Wash, The lady shuddered at her nickname Wash gave her, You saw Wash sit up and look around you examined his features and tilted your head leaning forward. You lost your balance and fell in the circle with the other survivors the two that were awake looked at you they had something that looked like swords come out of their hands you gulped and waited for them to approach.

* * *

Missouri looked at Wash and approached the figure cautiously.

" Hello?" Missouri called " Are you okay?" She stepped forwards and looked at the female that was staring at them in fear. She retracted her swords and tilted her head.

" Pl-please don't hurt me." You say heels digging in the dirt

" Why would we hurt you?" Missouri asked confused.

" Well you cant trust people these days." You say getting up dusting your self off

" You can trust my people." Missouri said tilting her head

" How would I know for sure?" You ask looking at her sideways

" Well for one we saved mankind and two we're the most friendly people ever."

" Of all time." Wash continued Missouri smiled.

" So you mind telling us your name? Mine is Missouri ( and if you know my real name good for you.) and this is Washington." Washington waved slightly.

" Um hi my name is (Y/N)" The female said stepping back slightly.

" Do you have other people?" Missouri asked poking Wash lightly in the side

" A group? No I've been running around with my little sis ever since this all started."

" Well.." Missouri started. " Would you like to join our group!" Missouri beamed.

" Sure! As long as its safe for me and Allyssa." You say concerned

" This is as safe as it gets sister." Missouri smiled

" Thank you, come on out sis." (Y/N) said with a smile a little blonde haired girl came from the bush she fell in. Missouris eyes widened

" THIS IS SO AMAZING!" Missouri squealed quietly she knelt down to the shy girl. " Hi I'm Missouri what's your name?" The girl smiled.

" Awissa!"

" Well Miss Alyssa you are welcome to stay here as long as you would like!"

" What do you say Alyssa?"

" Dank You!" Missouri giggled at the four year old.

" You are very welcome miss Alyssa." Missouri looked at Wash and smiled then hugged him and got close to his ear. " I want one." She whispered Wash blushed and looked at her.

" I umm ahem. That could be arranged." Missouri giggled

" I would like that." Missouri walked over to the others and blared something over their conn. pods they were startled awake and looked around.

" Who are they?" Raleigh asked. " Are they hostile?" Missouri looked at them with an emotionless face.

" Do they look hostile to you?" She asked crossing her arms Raleigh looked at You then at the four year old behind your leg.

" Awwee. Hi there!" Mako cooed to the four year old. She came out a little to see the Japanese woman smiling everybody smiled at her. She instantly felt at home and ran to Mako. " *Giggles* What's your name sweetie?" Alyssa smiled.

" Awissa!" Mako giggled again.

" Well, Alyssa welcome to the PPDC! I'm Mako Mori, and this here is Raleigh." She said pointing at Raleigh who was at the time mentally fanboying over Alyssa with wide eyes.

" Hi." He said looking at her in the eyes. She stared into his eyes and put her hand on his cheek and smiled. The others looked at the kid with wide eyes.

" Wait, you're the Pan Pacific Defense Corp?! As in you piolet jaegers?!" You say excitedly.

" Yes." Mako said looking up from the child.

" Where's the jaegers?!"

" They're right here." Mako said you tilted your head.

" Where?" You ask looking around

" They're right in front of you!" You look around at the people with yellow and one with gray eyes.

" You mean these people are actually jaegers?!"

" Yeah, didn't you get the hint by our eye color?" Missouri asked.

" Your eye color is different though."

" I can change that." She said eyes turning from gray to yellow. You stare in amazement.

" WOW! I'M FRIENDS WITH JAEGERS! SWEET!" Missouri looks around.

" Okay guys we need to find that house that we had pin pointed on our map." Missouri said looking at them." Now we don't know if these people are hostile so I recommend most jaegers and all piolets to stay here."

" I wanna go." Tucker said.

" Well, You're gonna find out here in about ten minutes. And keep yourselves away from the edge please we don't know how many have fallen in there."

" Yes ma'am." Missouri nodded and went through her data log to check up on each jaegers status. She was done five minutes later.

" Okay I need team Alpha and team Delta leader to come with me please to check out that house team Omega is to stay here along with team Delta." Missouri said you ran up and grabbed her arm.

" I wanna go too!" You say eagerly. Missouri looks at you perplexed

" Are you sure (Y/N)?" You nod furiously

" Yes Alyssa can stay here with Mako I know She'll be safe here!" Missouri looked at you

" I donno..." She said smiling

" PLEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE?" You plea. Missouri rolled her eyes playfully.

" Sure why not just stay close okay?" You squeal with excitement and get your stuff and say bye to Alyssa.

" Bye Sissy!" She beamed Then she grabbed Cherno arm and smiled widely. Cherno smiled and sat down next to the girl and started laughing with her. Missouri looked at Wash with a bit of adoration You could see Wash blush, you giggled you never thought you would meet such nice, funny people in a world as cruel as this one you were wondering when the world would turn back to normal, but deep inside you knew it would never return to normal. But you thought differently with these guys you felt at home, safe and sound you haven't felt this way ever since this all started.

" Hey (Y/N) how did you survive this long with that stick?" Missouri asked continuing to walk behind Griff. You looked at the staff on your belt then at Missouri.

" Well... I just. Did." You say shrugging not knowing what to say.

" How did you learn to use it." She asked looking at you she couldn't look down at you like Wash could because she was as short as you.

" It just came to me I guess." You say looking at her. Her eyes changed to a light purple she smiled and looked forward.

" Where do you come from?" Church asked.

" I come from Kansas." You say as you continued to walk. Church gave a grunt and Tucker came up to you.

" Hey baby." He said nudging you. You rolled your eyes and didn't look at him you kept looking forward.

" Go away I have other things to worry about than your shenanigans." You say walking faster.

" You just got your arse served." Missouri giggled Tucker slouched and looked at the ground. You and Missouri look at each other and smile

" Awe did I hurt your feewings?" You say laughing Missouri laughed too. Tucker growled you looked behind you to see Tucker lunging at you, everybody heard the cry he let out and looked at him trying to grab him but he was to fast. You ball your fist at your sides and shut your eyes tight waiting for the punch to hit your face but it never came, You opened your eyes and saw Missouri in front of you with Tuckers fist in her hands.

" Stand down." She said in a calm voice. Tuckers eyes seemed to explode with fury

" NOOOO." He Growled hatefully. Missouri looked at him and squeezed his fist making cracking sounds causing Tucker to scream in pain.

" I said stand down Sea Storm." Tucker sighed and said a pained "OKAY!" and Missouri squeezed his hand as she threw his hand down away from her. Tucker grabbed his hand and looked at you with a much calmer expression. You stand closer to Missouri, Wash sees this and steps in front of tucker giving you a nod. You nod back and look forward. You see a house in a clearing and you started towards it along with the others. You see something come out of the bushes It was a person with a cross bow, you pull out your staff and look at him waving your staff slightly side to side threateningly. The jaegers got their sword out and growled with their engines as a warning.

" Who are you?" Missouri asked stepping in front of you. The man looked at you then back at Missouri

" You hostile?" He asked

" No are you?" Missouri answered the man shook his head.

" Are there others?" he asked glaring at you

" Why do we have to tell you?" Missouri asked stepping closer

" Because you'll be safe here." He said looking at Missouri strangely Wash looked at him and growled. You tilted your head

" Yeah there's others a lot of others so if you're lying and kill one of us than you will die." Missouri said darkly. The man nodded

" My name's Daryl."

" Mines Missouri and with me we have Wash, Griff, Church, Tucker, Caboose, and (Y/N)." She said you all waved with a smile on your faces. Daryl looked at all of you

" Well get your group an' we'll see what I can't do." he said nodding at Missouri. Missouri returned to gesture and held up her two fingers and spindled them in the air in a circle and pointed in the direction you guys came in

" Jaegers. Move out!" Missouri started walking towards the group again and you made it back safely.

" How was it Shot?" Sarge asked Missouri looked at him.

" Griff was right. There are more survivors in that house they're not hostile either!" Missouri said excitedly Mako perked up.

" Really?!"

" Yeah we met them come on!" Missouri said. The group stood up and started walking to the house they stopped when they spotted Daryl.

" Hey Daryl!" Caboose chirped Daryl gave a slight wave and looked at everyone.

" So This is your group?" He asked Missouri nodded

" Yep all of them!" She chirped smiling. Daryl grunted then turned his back away from them.

" Well follow me than." He said walking towards the house when you got there he stopped you all. " Wait out here I don't know how rick is going to react with everybody here. He may think you're part of Negans group."

" Who exactly is Negan?" Missouri asked perplexed Daryl sighed

" Glad you haven't met him yet." Daryl said going in side a few minutes later he came out with another group of people everybody in Missouri's group jumped back and everybody pulled out their weapons ( everybody that had one including you) and jumped back. Ricks group did the same thing and Daryl started freaking out. " Whoa whoa whoa whoa WHOA! CLAM DOWN!" Daryl yelled but everybody was yelling at each other threats, cussing, and questions.

" OI WHY DON'T COME OVER 'ERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YA WANKER!"

" OH I WILL!" T-Dog yelled walking up to Striker and punched him Striker went with the punch snapping his head to the left striker felt his face and snapped his neck back in its place and looked at T-Dog with anger and anticipation Missouri looked at the attacker and hissed T-dog turned to her

" You wanna say something B-" He was cut off by Striker punching him sending him through the house making it collapse good thing all their stuff was outside. They all looked at each other and Missouri looked at Striker

" Striker! Why did you do that?!" Missouri pushed Striker away from her with tears

" He was trying to call you a name." He said

" NO! EVERY WALKER WITHEN A MILE HEARD THAT1 YOU MIGHT HAVE KILLED US!" Missouri said crying

" Walkers cant bite THROUGH METAL!" Striker yelled at her she looked at him

" But we can't fly." She whispered looking at him.

" Yeah but we can jump super far now." He said looking at everybody they saw zombies surrounding them

" We need to get that man out of the ruble." Missouri said looking at Beth trying to pull up a beam off his arm Daryl went over to help. Missouri looked around and saw the zombies were stumbling closer with their jaws snapping. " Gipsy get them out of here." Washes gaze fell to her as she said it

" Missouri." He whispered to where only she could hear it.

" GIPSY get them OUT OF HERE NOW!" Missouri yelled Gipsy looked at her with wide eyes

" Missouri you remember the last time we left you don't you? You never came back that day we had to find you and carry you back dead. I-I had to watch you die I'm not leaving you Shotgun." she said slicing through a zombie

" Yeah same here." Missouri looked at them

" GO! I have Claire again."

" I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Wash screamed Missouri stood there shocked " Look I made a vow never to leave you alone again I don't know how many times I've made that promise but broke it, I refuse to break it now." Missouri looked at him teary eyed

" Fine." Missouri said closing her eyes. " But the rest of you GO!" They all turned straight into a Jaeger without screaming And picked up at many people as they could with their jaeger hands and ran off fast for their size and weight. Wash looked at her then ran to the beam lifted it up and threw it T-dog groaned in pain. Missouri picked him up and ran turning into a jaeger running with Wash following. She tried to contact you guys but her conn. pod was broken. Oh no.

* * *

Me: SOOOOOOOOO (Y/N) are you trust worthy are you ready for the time of your life? Join us (Y/N) you are needed for survival and fun. Trust me it might not seem like it now but you will have fun.

Daryl: 'ey come 'ere

Me: What do you want from me? I mean yes~?

Daryl: Guess what?

Me: *Snickers* Chicken butt.

Daryl: Y- What? No. You wanna go learn how to shoot a cross bow?

Me: OMIGOSH REALLY?!

daryl: Yeah, lets go.

Me: AHHHHHHHH! I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATTTERRR DARYLS LETTING ME SHOOT A CROSS BOW! Finally you said that you would like... Forever ago.

Daryl: Shut up.

Me: *Blushes* Okay~!

Daryl: * Rolls eyes and walks off*

Me: *follows*

(Y/N): Umm guys? What am I supposed to do?


	5. Chapter 5: Introducing You! (Boy)

hey this is for the guys! You're up next Chapter ladies! Enjoy!

* * *

You looked down from the tree at the sleeping group and tilted your head, You saw somebody get up and look around to realize it was day time, you saw her look over to the person next to her.

" Wash wake up." Apparently the one next to her was called Wash.

" Hmm?"

" We need to go to that house Fiat was talking about."

" Okay sweetie." Said the one called Wash, The lady shuddered at her nickname Wash gave her, You saw Wash sit up and look around you examined the girls features and tilted your head leaning forward. You lost your balance and fell in the circle with the other survivors the two that were awake looked at you they had something that looked like swords come out of their hands you gulped and waited for them to approach.

* * *

Missouri looked at Wash and approached the figure cautiously.

" Hello?" Missouri called " Are you okay?" She stepped forwards and looked at the Male that was staring at them threating like. She retracted her swords and tilted her head.

" Stay back." You say darkly

" Why wont hurt you." Missouri said confused.

" Well you cant trust people these days." You say getting up dusting your self off

" You can trust my people." Missouri said tilting her head

" How would I know for sure?" You ask looking at her sideways

" Well for one we saved mankind and two we're the most friendly people ever."

" Of all time." Wash continued Missouri smiled.

" So you mind telling us your name? Mine is Missouri and this is Washington." Washington waved slightly.

" My name is (Y/N)" The Male said looking Missouri over.

" Do you have other people?" Missouri asked poking Wash lightly in the side causing him to laugh

" A group? No I've been running around with my lil Bro ever since this all started."

" Well.." Missouri started. " Would you like to join our group!" Missouri beamed.

" Sure! As long as its safe for me and Cameron." You say concerned

" This is as safe as it gets Mate." Missouri smiled

" Thank you, come on out Bro." (Y/N) said with a smile a little dark haired boy came from the bush He fell in. Missouris eyes widened

" THIS IS SO AMAZING!" Missouri squealed quietly she knelt down to the shy boy. " Hi I'm Missouri what's your name?" The boy smiled.

" CAMWON!"

" Well Mr. Cameron you are welcome to stay here as long as you would like!"

" Say thank you Camie."

" Dank You!" Missouri giggled at the four year old.

" You are very welcome Mr. Cameron." Missouri looked at Wash and smiled then hugged him and got close to his ear. " I want one." She whispered Wash blushed and looked at her.

" I umm ahem. That could be arranged." Missouri giggled

" I would like that." Missouri walked over to the others and blared something over their conn. pods they were startled awake and looked around.

" Who are they?" Raleigh asked. " Are they hostile?" Missouri looked at them with an emotionless face. You looked enraged and Wash held you back as you went for Raleigh.

" Do they look hostile to you?" She asked crossing her arms Raleigh looked at You then at the four year old behind your leg.

" Awwee. Hi there!" Mako cooed to the four year old. He came out a little to see the Japanese woman smiling everybody smiled at him. He instantly felt at home and ran to Mako. " *Giggles* What's your name sweetie?" Cameron smiled.

" CAMWON!" Mako giggled again.

" Well, Cameron welcome to the PPDC! I'm Mako Mori, and this here is Raleigh." She said pointing at Raleigh who was at the time mentally fanboying over Cameron with wide eyes.

" Hi." He said looking at him in the eyes. He stared into his eyes and put his hand on his cheek and smiled. The others looked at the kid with wide eyes.

" Wait, you're the Pan Pacific Defense Corp?! As in you piolet jaegers?!" You say excitedly.

" Yes." Mako said looking up from the child.

" Where's the jaegers?!"

" They're right here." Mako said you tilted your head.

" Where?" You ask looking around

" They're right in front of you!" You look around at the people with yellow and one with gray eyes.

" You mean these people are actually jaegers?!"

" Yeah, didn't you get the hint by our eye color?" Missouri asked.

" Your eye color is different though."

" I can change that." She said eyes turning from gray to yellow. You stare in amazement.

" WOW! I'M FRIENDS WITH JAEGERS! SWEET!" Missouri looks around.

" Okay guys we need to find that house that we had pin pointed on our map." Missouri said looking at them." Now we don't know if these people are hostile so I recommend most jaegers and all piolets to stay here."

" I wanna go." Tucker said.

" Well, You're gonna find out here in about ten minutes. And keep yourselves away from the edge please we don't know how many have fallen in there."

" Yes ma'am." Missouri nodded and went through her data log to check up on each jaegers status. She was done five minutes later.

" Okay I need team Alpha and team Delta leader to come with me please to check out that house team Omega is to stay here along with team Delta." Missouri said you ran up and grabbed her arm.

" I wanna go too!" You say eagerly. Missouri looks at you perplexed

" Are you sure (Y/N)?" You nod casually

" Yes Cameron can stay here with Mako I know He'll be safe here!" Missouri looked at you

" I donno..." She said smiling

" Fine." You Scoff. Missouri rolled her eyes playfully.

" I was just playing. come on." You Grunt and get your stuff ready and said by to Cameron.

" Bye Brofher!" He beamed Then he grabbed Cherno arm and smiled widely. Cherno smiled and sat down next to the Boy and started laughing with him. Missouri looked at Wash with a bit of adoration You could see Wash blush, you smirked you never thought you would meet such nice, funny people in a world as cruel as this one you were wondering when the world would turn back to normal, but deep inside you knew it would never return to normal. But you thought differently with these guys you felt at home, safe and sound you haven't felt this way ever since this all started.

" Hey (Y/N) how did you survive this long with... that?" Missouri asked continuing to walk behind Griff. You looked at the knife on your belt then at Missouri.

" Well... I just. Did." You say shrugging not knowing what to say.

" How did you learn to use it." She asked looking at you she couldn't look down at you like Wash you were taller than her.

" My dad." You say looking down at her. Her eyes changed to their normal gray as she looked forward.

" Where do you come from?" Church asked.

" I come from Arkansas." You say as you continued to walk. Church gave a grunt and Tucker came up to you.

" Hey." He said walking beside you. You were already annoyed with his presence and shoved him to the side.

" Go away I have other things to worry about than your shenanigans." You say walking faster.

" You just got your arse served." Missouri giggled Tucker slouched and looked at the ground. You and Missouri look at each other and smile

" Awe did I hurt your feewings?" You say laughing Missouri laughed too. Tucker growled you looked behind you to see Tucker lunging at you, everybody heard the cry he let out and looked at him trying to grab him but he was to fast. You extend your arm out punching Tucker in the face, He staggered back and came at you again aiming for your stomach he sprinted at an inhuman speed you stiffened your stomach muscles waiting for the blow but it never came, You opened your eyes and saw Missouri in front of you with Tuckers fist in her hands.

" Stand down." She said in a calm voice. Tuckers eyes seemed to explode with fury

" NOOOO." He Growled hatefully. Missouri looked at him and squeezed his fist making cracking sounds causing Tucker to scream in pain.

" I said stand down Sea Storm." Tucker sighed and said a pained "OKAY!" and Missouri squeezed his hand as she threw his hand down away from her. Tucker grabbed his hand and looked at you with a much calmer expression. You stand closer to Missouri, Wash sees this and steps next to Missouri giving you a glare to back off. You see a house in a clearing and you started towards it along with the others, You see something come out of the bushes It was a person with a cross bow, you pull out your knife and look at him waving your knife slightly side to side threateningly. The jaegers got their sword out and growled with their engines as a warning.

" Who are you?" Missouri asked stepping in front of you. The man looked at you then back at Missouri

" You hostile?" He asked

" No are you?" Missouri answered the man shook his head.

" Are there others?" he asked glaring at you. you returned the glare just as hateful

" Why do we have to tell you?" Missouri asked stepping closer

" Because you'll be safe here." He said looking at Missouri strangely Wash looked at him and growled. You tilted your head slightly and growled

" Yeah there's others a lot of others so if you're lying and kill one of us than you will die." Missouri said darkly. The man nodded

" My name's Daryl."

" Mines Missouri and with me we have Wash, Griff, Church, Tucker, Caboose, and (Y/N)." She said Everybody waved ( except you) with a smile on their faces. Daryl looked at all of you

" Well get your group an' we'll see what I can't do." he said nodding at Missouri. Missouri returned to gesture and held up her two fingers and spindled them in the air in a circle and pointed in the direction you guys came in

" Jaegers. Move out!" Missouri started walking towards the group again and you made it back safely.

" How was it Shot?" Sarge asked Missouri looked at him.

" Griff was right. There are more survivors in that house they're not hostile either!" Missouri said excitedly Mako perked up.

" Really?!"

" Yeah we met them come on!" Missouri said. The group stood up and started walking to the house they stopped when they spotted Daryl.

" Hey Daryl!" Caboose chirped Daryl gave a slight wave and looked at everyone.

" So This is your group?" He asked Missouri nodded

" Yep all of them!" She chirped smiling. Daryl grunted then turned his back away from them.

" Well follow me than." He said walking towards the house when you got there he stopped you all. " Wait out here I don't know how Rick is going to react with everybody here. He may think you're part of Negans group."

" Who exactly is Negan?" Missouri asked perplexed Daryl sighed

" Glad you haven't met him yet." Daryl said going in side a few minutes later he came out with another group of people everybody in Missouri's group jumped back and everybody pulled out their weapons ( everybody that had one including you) and jumped back. Ricks group did the same thing and Daryl started freaking out. " Whoa whoa whoa whoa WHOA! CLAM DOWN!" Daryl yelled but everybody was yelling at each other threats, cussing, and questions.

" OI WHY DON'T COME OVER 'ERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YA WANKER!"

" OH I WILL!" T-Dog yelled walking up to Striker and punched him Striker went with the punch snapping his head to the left striker felt his face and snapped his neck back in its place and looked at T-Dog with anger and anticipation Missouri looked at the attacker and hissed T-dog turned to her

" You wanna say something BI-" He was cut off by Striker punching him sending him through the house making it collapse good thing all their stuff was outside. You laughed hysterically. They all looked at each other and Missouri looked at Striker

" Striker! Why did you do that?!" Missouri pushed Striker away from her with tears

" He was trying to call you a name." He said

" NO! EVERY WALKER WITHEN A MILE HEARD THAT! YOU MIGHT HAVE KILLED US!" Missouri said crying

" Walkers cant bite THROUGH METAL!" Striker yelled at her she looked at him

" But we can't fly." She whispered looking at him.

" Yeah but we can jump super far now." He said looking at everybody they saw zombies surrounding them

" We need to get that man out of the ruble." Missouri said looking at Beth trying to pull up a beam off his arm Daryl went over to help. Missouri looked around and saw the zombies were stumbling closer with their jaws snapping. " Gipsy get them out of here." Washes gaze fell to her as she said it

" Missouri." He whispered to where only she could hear it.

" GIPSY get them OUT OF HERE NOW!" Missouri yelled Gipsy looked at her with wide eyes

" Missouri you remember the last time we left you don't you? You never came back that day we had to find you and carry you back dead. I-I had to watch you die I'm not leaving you Shotgun." she said slicing through a zombie

" Yeah same here." Missouri looked at them

" GO! I have Claire again."

" I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Wash screamed Missouri stood there shocked " Look I made a vow never to leave you alone again I don't know how many times I've made that promise but broke it, I refuse to break it now." Missouri looked at him teary eyed

" Fine." Missouri said closing her eyes. " But the rest of you GO!" They all turned straight into a Jaeger without screaming And picked up at many people as they could with their jaeger hands and ran off fast for their size and weight. Wash looked at her then ran to the beam lifted it up and threw it T-dog groaned in pain. Missouri picked him up and ran turning into a jaeger running with Wash following. She tried to contact you guys but her conn. pod was broken. Oh no.

* * *

Me: SOOOOOOOOO (Y/N) are you trust worthy are you ready for the time of your life? Join us (Y/N) you are needed for survival and fun. Trust me it might not seem like it now but you will have fun.

(Y/N): I don't know you

Me: AH! LIAR! YOU DO TO KNOW ME! I'M MISSOURI!

(Y/N): Oh yeah um sure I guess *Blushes*

Me: cool than you wont mind Daryl

Daryl: What did I do?

Me: Nothing just talking about you to (Y/N)

Daryl: Nothin' bad is it?

Me: Never!

Daryl: K have to go.

Me: I'm gonna be me and say this Daryl's AWESOME!

(Y/N): Um Okay...? He's cool I guess.

Me: Yeah but we have to wait until next chapter to see what happens to you okay?

(Y/N): Okay fine with me.

Me: K see ya next time my lovelies!


End file.
